Msn Dömping
by Nevotil
Summary: Túl sok msnes fic címet láttam mostanában és ez lett belőleXD Senki se vegye komolyan, ömlesztett agymenés, de két doga/zh között, félkómásan abszolúte fogyasztható :D Véleményeket előre is köszönöm!:D Minden jog Rowlingé, nekem ebből anyagi hasznom nincs


Msn dömping

**Szerző megjegyzése: **Tömény agymenés, amit a sok msnes story cím ihletet. :) Leszögezném, hogy azokból egyet sem olvastam, így ha véletlenül valami hasonlóság lenne, az tényleg a véletlen műve kivételesen XD Ígérem, hogy ilyet se írok többet, de mivel Macsnak annyi jó ötlete volt… A 12es korhatárt kéretik komolyan venni pár csúnya szó és még csúnyább kifejezés miatt! :D Jah, és ajánlanám Macsnak, legyél boldog vele :P ;)

**Msn dömping**

Ronald Weasley boldogan vette tudomásul, hogy végre éjszaka van, és senki se fogja zavarni, ha bekapcsolja a számítógépet egy kis internetezésre. Ugyanis drága hősünk már alig várta, hogy belevesse magát a milliónyi lehetőség egy apró szegletébe, végig szörfözzön a kviddics rajongó oldalak újabb és újabb hullámaim, de legfőképpen arra a bizonyos ikonra akart kattintani. Megnyomta a gombot és várt, és várt, és várt… Időközben leosont a konyhába némi sütiért, hogy ne legyen olyan hosszú a várakozás, majd várt… Megette a sütit, és várt. Miután ezen hosszú öt perc eltelt, és a kedvelt operátorrendszer hajlandó volt betölteni, rákattintott az ikonra. Sajna az automatikus bejelentkezésre még nem jött rá a szentem.

A két dimenzióba kényszerített mellszobrok vidám pörgéssel adták tudtára a felhasználónak, hogy ők bizony a „bejelentkezés folyamatban" állapotban leledzenek, majd eggyé olvadva zölddé váltak. Dobpergés, a zene a tetőponton… Ronald Weasley bejelentkezett.

- Jaj, ne! Már megint itt van ez a kretén? – sápadt el bánatában az ország másik végében azon hidrogén szőke illető, aki ma kivételesen, de csak ma, Weasley undorban szenvedett. Persze azt leszögezném, hogy ezen alaknak főleg csak a hímnemű Weasley egyedekkel szemben volt felsőbbrendűségi komplexusa. A nőnemű tagok egy egészen más kategóriába tartoztak, de ez két másik történet, amit nem mesélnék el a korhatárok miatt, remélem, megértitek.

Szóval szegény hősünk bejelentkezését kitörő örömmel fogadták, de erről persze ő nem tudott, ugyanis éppen az online kapcsolatait böngészte. Boldogan konstatálta, hogy a család csoportból senki se zöld, persze azt megint nem tudta, hogy az ikrek rejtve fűzik a lányokat, Ginnynek van egy másik címe is, Percy meg… ezt inkább hagyjuk…

A hugrabug csoportból is csak Smith volt fenn (Zacho – kérlek Hannah válaszolj!).

- A hollóhátasok már biztos alszanak, vagy valakinél tanulnak – gondolta Ron magában. Itt a szerző éppen nagyon sajnálta a naivsága miatt.

Annál népesebb volt a mardekáros tábor:

- Zambini – _Fiú vagyok, fogjátok már fel! Köcsögök…_

- Monstro – _höhö_

- Krakk – _höh?_

- Pan – _Épp azért írnak neked Blaise :)_

- Dragon

Csak a szokásos arcok, de azok persze a griffendélből sem hiányozhattak:

- .:Mio:. – _Azt álmodom, hogy létezel…3_

- HP – _olyan depis vagyok, hogy mindjárt öngyi leszek! :S :(_

- Gin-tonic – _Szokásos ;)_

- In love with 3 Harry 3 (ez az a kontakt, aki Harrynél már nagyon-nagyon régóta le van tiltva.)

- Csámpás & Trevor – Miáú! (itt Ron hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét.)

A késői órára tekintettel már csak McGalagony prof (Skótkockás lady), Dumbledore (Citrompótló – peace and love!) és Perselus Piton (PP alias SS) volt jelen a tanárok közül, de annál többen voltak a halálfalók, hiszen most értek vissza a melóból…

- Nagyúr – _Ne_ _már Potter! Abban nincs semmi poén! _

- Luc – _Rendben :)_

- Trixy - _Hűséges mindhalálig_

- A véredet akarom – _Nemsokára telihold :D_

- Crack – _Oké, szivi ;)_

A történet szempontjából a többi résztvevő nem is lényeges, ezért inkább nem játszanék a nagyérdemű becses figyelmével tovább.

Tehát az igazgató úrnak újabb világmegváltó ötlete támadt, még pedig, hogy beszéljék meg a problémákat itt msnen, ezért rákattintott Voldemortra, majd az összes fentebb felsorolt egyént meghívta a beszélgetésbe.

Nagyúr – _Ne_ _már Potter! Abban nincs semmi poén! _üzenete:

Mit akarsz már megint te vénember? (

Citrompótló – peace and love! üzenete:

Olyan rossz nézni, hogy itt marjuk egymást Tommy, miért nem tudunk békében meglenni?

Luc üzenete:

Ugyan már, egy kis gyilkolászás belefér! Természetes szelekció XD

Főhősünk éppen egy sziasztok-at akart beírni, de a keze megállt a levegőben.

Citrompótló – peace and love! üzenete:

Lucius szégyelld magad! Hogy tudsz így beszélni arról, hogy elveszed az emberek életét?

Luc üzenete:

Tehetek róla, hogy megkérnek rá? ártatlan szemek

HP – _olyan depis vagyok, hogy mindjárt öngyi leszek! :S :( _üzenete:

Miután jól megkínozta őket!

Luc üzenete:

Te meg mit keresel még itt, Potter? Menj öngyilkold meg magad, senkinek se fogsz hiányozni!

HP – _olyan depis vagyok, hogy mindjárt öngyi leszek! :S :( _üzenete:

sír

Nagyúr – _Ne_ _már Potter! Abban nincs semmi poén! _üzenete:

Lucy! Elég! Játssz valaki mással!

Ronnak már volt egy hangyányi esélye, hogy felszedegesse az állát a padlóról, de ez a mondat még nagyobb hitetlenkedésre késztette.

.:Mio:. – _Azt álmodom, hogy létezel…3 _üzenete:

Ne sírj, Harry, nem olyan vészes a helyzet!

HP – _olyan depis vagyok, hogy mindjárt öngyi leszek! :S :( _üzenete:

Deee, iiigen! :(

Luc üzenete:

Most komolyan Potter nyavalygását fogjuk hallgatni? Hahó! Valaki értelmes írjon már!

HP – _olyan depis vagyok, hogy mindjárt öngyi leszek! :S :( _üzenete:

Nekem ő kell! És tudomást sem vesz rólam! Vagyis nem úgy, ahogy szeretném… Tudom, hogy csak játszik velem, de nem jelentek neki semmit :(!

Gin-tonic – _Szokásos ;) _üzenete:

Szerda? Szokott helyen, szokott időben?

Luc üzenete:

Rendben ;)

.:Mio:. – _Azt álmodom, hogy létezel…3 _üzenete:

Soha ne add fel, Harry! Még a leghihetetlenebb álmok is valóra válhatnak pirul

A véredet akarom – _Nemsokára telihold :D_

De azt tudod, hogy akkor telihold van?

Skótkockás lady üzenete:

Igaza van, Harry! ;)

PP alias SS üzenete:

Hogy mi?? Hogy képzelte ezt Granger??

Citrompótló – peace and love! üzenete:

Mi a baj, Perselus?

.:Mio:. – _Azt álmodom, hogy létezel…3 _üzenete:

Miiimicsodát?

PP alias SS üzenete:

Te nyomorult kis sárvérű! Én kinyírlak!

Gin-tonic – _Szokásos ;) _üzenete:

Nem tudom, mi a baja, prof :) Csak nem féééltékeny Mióra? XD

Szegény főhősünk csak ide-oda kapkodta a fejét, hogy mi, mi, miii? De az olvasó megnyugtatására szeretném javasolni, hogy olvasson a sorok között, és higgye el, amit lát ;)

PP alias SS üzenete:

hallgat

Trixy - _Hűséges mindhalálig _üzenete:

nevet Nem mondod komolyan, Pers, hogy beleestél MekkGaliba! XDDD

Szerintem megengedik, hogy beszállj harmadiknak ;)

Ron agykerekei lassan-lassan forogtak, de az információk végül a helyükre kerültek. Hermione - Piton - McGalagony… Hermione - McGalagony - Piton… Na neee!

Gin-tonic – _Szokásos ;) _üzenete:

Ááá Mio, miért nem mondtad? :) örömében megölelgeti

Skótkockás lady üzenete:

Khmmm

Gin-tonic – _Szokásos ;) _üzenete:

Bocsánat Tanárnő ;)

Dragon üzenete:

Albi, mikor térünk már a lényegre?

Pan – _Épp azért írnak neked Blaise :) _üzenete:

Pontosan, lenne jobb dolgom is, mint mások uncsi szerelmi életét olvassam sokat sejtetően kacsint

Citrompótló – peace and love! üzenete:

Mindjárt sárkányom, türelem! Harry itt van még?

Zambini – _Fiú vagyok, fogjátok már fel! Köcsögök…_ üzenete:

Valszeg ott sírdogál még a sarokban XD

Monstro – _höhö _üzenete:

Höhö

HP – _olyan depis vagyok, hogy mindjárt öngyi leszek! :S :( _üzenete:

Kapd be Zambini!

Pan – _Épp azért írnak neked Blaise :) _üzenete:

Szerintem nem kell bíztatnod, Potter! XD

In love with 3 Harry 3 üzenete:

Ne légy depis, Harry, én szívesen megvigasztallak!

.:Mio:. – _Azt álmodom, hogy létezel…3 _üzenete:

Hagyd már, Colin! Nem kellesz neki, fogd fel! Mást szeret!

In love with 3 Harry 3 üzenete:

Kit?

Néma csönd telepedett az msn ablakra, még mindenki feszülten várta azt az egyetlen egy nevet, aki elnyerte a Kis Túlélő szívét, de egy idő után az igazgatónak eszébe jutott az igazi cél, amiért összehívta ezen értekezést.

Citrompótló – peace and love! üzenete:

Harry, azt szeretném, hogy béküljetek ki Tommal. Nem olyan rossz ember ő.

HP – _olyan depis vagyok, hogy mindjárt öngyi leszek! :S :( _üzenete:

Gyűlöl engem, professzor…

Nagyúr – _Ne_ _már Potter! Abban nincs semmi poén! _üzenete:

Potter… Harry… én soha nem mondtam, hogy gyűlölnélek!

Luc üzenete:

Ha most szerelmet vall neki, én komolyan a kardomba dőlök!

Nagyúr – _Ne_ _már Potter! Abban nincs semmi poén! _üzenete:

Adavát küld Lucra

Gin-tonic – _Szokásos ;) _üzenete:

Csitt már Lusz! :)

Luc üzenete:

megsértődik

HP – _olyan depis vagyok, hogy mindjárt öngyi leszek! :S :( _üzenete:

Nem gyűlöl?

Gin-tonic – _Szokásos ;) _üzenete:

Nah majd kiengesztellek, rendben?

A véredet akarom – _Nemsokára telihold :D_

Héhé! És velem mi lesz?

Nagyúr – _Ne_ _már Potter! Abban nincs semmi poén! _üzenete:

Dehogy! De ezt inkább magánban kéne megbeszélnünk…

Luc üzenete:

Drágám, vigyázz a fogaidra, de a nyelved jöhet!

A véredet akarom – _Nemsokára telihold :D_

vigyorog

Pan – _Épp azért írnak neked Blaise :) _üzenete:

Milyen szép is a szerelem :) Akkor mindenki pííísz end láv, mert akkor mi mennénk is int M&Mnek De szerintem hívjuk egy szem bájital tanárunkat is, nehogy egyedül érezze magát abban a dohos pincében ;)

PP alias SS üzenete:

Az ajánlata roppant csábító, Miss Parkinson! kacsint

Pan – _Épp azért írnak neked Blaise :) _üzenete:

Öt perc és ott vagyunk ;) Szép estét mindenkinek! XD

Pan – _Épp azért írnak neked Blaise :) _kijelentkezett.

.:Mio:. – _Azt álmodom, hogy létezel…3 _üzenete:

Bocsánat, de nekem is mennem kell megetetni Csámpást!

Csámpás & Trevor – Miáú! üzenete:

Mááááu!

.:Mio:. – _Azt álmodom, hogy létezel…3 _üzenete:

Viszlát! biccent mindenkinek

.:Mio:. – _Azt álmodom, hogy létezel…_ kijelentkezett.

Skótkockás lady üzenete:

Nekem meg még ki kell javítanom pár dolgozatot. Viszlát!

Skótkockás lady kijelentkezett.

Gin-tonic – _Szokásos ;) _üzenete:

Minek szerdáig várni? ;) integet

Gin-tonic – _Szokásos ;) _kijelentkezett.

Luc kijelentkezett.

A véredet akarom – _Nemsokára telihold :D _kijelentkezett.

Trixy - _Hűséges mindhalálig _üzenete:

Várjatok!

Trixy - _Hűséges mindhalálig _kijelentkezett.

Citrompótló – peace and love! üzenete:

Látod, Draco, minden megoldódik ;) Van még egy kevés citromos borom, nem kérsz egy kicsit? :)

Dragon üzenete:

De, igen ;)

Dragon kijelentkezett.

Citrompótló – peace and love! kijelentkezett.

Nem. Ron képtelen volt úrrá lenni a döbbenetén. Nem érzett határtalan örömöt, hogy valószínűleg Vodemortot valami teljesen más fogja lefoglalni a 'világ leigázása projekt' helyett. Nem tudta átérezni Hermione látható boldogságát, vagy Piton féltékenységét sem. Abba pedig végképp bele se akart gondolni, hogy mit csinálhat Malfoy meg a másik három, vagy az igazgatóék. Nem. Egyelőre próbálta összekaparni magát, kevés sikerrel. Végül eljött az a pillanat, ami már túltett az eddigieken is.

Zambini – _Fiú vagyok, fogjátok már fel! Köcsögök…_ üzenete:

Figyi Ronnie! Nem érsz rá most egy kicsit? ;) reménykedik

Némi fáziskéséssel a monitor szétrobbant a padlóra zuhanva, az egér kirepült az ablakon, a billentyűzeten lábak tapostak, és a számítógép ház behorpadt az ütlegelésektől.

Egy dolog viszont biztos: Ronald Weasley élete hátralévő részét egy szigorúan árammentes, sarkköri jégtáblán töltötte, békés magányban és boldogságban. Soha többé nem msnezett.


End file.
